


Dreams

by taevkook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, Performing Arts, This is my first fic please excuse me, idk how to tag, mentions of physical violence, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taevkook/pseuds/taevkook
Summary: A story in which Kwon Soonyoung, a dance major, moves to the world renowned performing arts high school and meets vocal major and problematic, Lee Jihoon.





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) my alias online is Maz, and this is my very first published fanfic.
> 
> I have always adored writing but have always been scared of sharing my thoughts and ideas with anyone. 
> 
> After much thought and opinions of close friends, I have decided to publish my very first soonhoon ff!

**CHAPTER 1**

  
_*Standing on this stage, in front of all the bright lights, infront of my family and standing beside my one true love? If you told me about this In the past, i would've laughed at how the idea is so damn ridiculous. But here I am,this is it i've made it.*_

  
**\-- 4 years ago --**

SKI High ( South Korea International High School ), the one and only destination for the most talented performing arts students. No elites, no rankings, no heirs, simply saying, money, won't get you anywhere if you don't have the talent.

The school not only offers the mainstream, maths, english, science branches and other languages, but they specialize in everything, performing arts, from dancing, to acting, singing, and even producing.

Not to mention most of the incredibly successful idol groups, studied and trained under SKI High and their successful compamy SK Entertainment before moving to their respective companies. Shinhwa, SS501, TVXQ, Shinee, Infinite and more. Not forgetting  the founders and CEO's of the company are Mr and Mrs Jung, the best dancers of their time.

 

\---

 

_*How could the best performing arts high school in the country have such a hideous looking uniform? Seriously a striped red tie with a white dress shirt and a black blazer? How basic.*_

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

_*Luckily I am THE KWON SOONYOUNG ,i could pull anything off. Give me a plastic bag and all the girls will still be flocking.*_

I smirked at myself in the mirror, eyeing myself head to toe before swiftly swiping my hair to the right, just how i like it.

_*You looking good boy.*_

"Soonyoung honey, hurry up and come down for breakfast, you're going to be late!"

 

"I'm coming mom!"

 

\---

 

"You better do well Soonyoung, behave. Don't give the teachers a headache."

"Yes, yes mom i know," i rolled my eyes as she fixed my uniform, for what seemed like the millionth time, "mom you know i don't like my blazer buttoned!"

"Soonyoung, what did i tell you about looking neat and tidy? This is their first impression of you it needs to be good."

"C'mon mom, lets be real, if you got a face like this, everyone's first impression would be better than 'good.'" I said confidently, making a 'flower' pose.

"Stop being so cocky Kwon Soonyoung," she said, slapping me on the chest before turning around, "you better get going, you're gonna be late than you already are."

Finishing my last piece of toast I headed towards the front door, "I love you mom see you later!" I unbuttoned the first two buttons on the blazer, making sure I was out of sight. _*better*_

"Make friends!" I turned around, smiling as mom waves, peeking her head out of front door.

I waved back and shouted, "I sure will mom! take care!"

 

\---

 

Our house wasn't too far from school so I walked, completely forgetting that I might be late.

I arrived in front of the school seeing that classes haven't started and all the students were still catching up with their friends, about the past school break.

_*thank god I didn't run*_

"You must be, Mr. Kwon Soonyoung, the sophomore transferee from Maseok High?" I turned around facing the voice. I saw two girls standing in front of me, one of them instantly catching my eye, the one slightly taller and blonde, i glanced at her name tag before looking back to the girl talking.

"Yes, that's me, one and only." I said cocking an eyebrow and crossing my arms. _*stop being too over confident soonyoung, calm your shit.*_

"Ah it's nice to meet you, my name is Ara and this is my friend Yoonme, we're part of the student council." she extended her arm, smiling. I smirked returning the gesture. "We're here to show you around."

"Do you know anyone here? We know basically all the sophomores, we can help you find them." Yoonme offered shyly.

"Yeah i do actually, Jun?

"Ah so you're a dancer? Assuming why you're friends with Wen Junhui" Ara said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm a dance major, we danced a lot together when we were young, he just transferred from China when I first met him."

"That's cool, we'll see you alot then, Ara and i are also dance majors, basically the 'leaders' and the main dancers among the sophomore girls dance team."

"That's great! You see not to be bragging or anything but i was the main dancer, when i was a freshman in Maseok High. Alot of sophomores came to me for workshops." _*yeah real sly Soonyoung, real sly.*_

"It's different around SKI High, you should already know that. The standards here are much higher than any other high school in the country. Hope you're ready" Ara said, snickering.

"Oh i don't need to 'hope', I already know I'm ready"

She glared back at me still crossing her arms.

_*She's a feisty one huh*_

"Oh look who it is! There's Junhui and his friends!" Yoonme pointed at the small group, purposely shouting as she sensed the rising tension, "well we better get going, your friends are here and I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on! Sorry for not being able to show you around, maybe next time? I'm sure Junhui will be more than happy to give you a tour, see you later Soonyoungie!" Yoonme chirped as she pulled Mara along with her, waving.

I waved back smiling, _*shes cute*_ i was surprised by the sudden nickname though, I could get used to it ,definitely if it's coming from her.

 

\---

 

"YOONME! What are you doing? I had more to say back there!"

"Ara stop picking fights with the new cute guys, this is why you dont have a boyfriend!"

"Ew Yoonme get real. I wouldn't date such a cocky asshole! AND DID YOU JUST CALL HIM CUTE?"

"Whaaaaaaaat~ he was though, c'mon be honest, don't act like you didn't think he was."

"Ugh this conversation is gonna make me throw up. Please."

"Do you think i should hit him up?"

"Are you kidding Yoonme, you just broke up with Park Jinyoung, last week!"

"He broke up with me actually. For Mark."

"OH MY GOD really?! Jinyoung and Mark are gay? Who would've thought, that's so funny."

"It's funny how they're gay?"

"No silly, that part is cute, I'm glad they found their true selves! It's just funny how he broke up with you cause he was gay all this time! Also the fact that i had a crush on Mark, last year. Can you believe it?" Ara laughed, holding her sides.

"OMG... you were like drooling over him that one time!"

 

\---

 

"Soonyoung oh my gosh is that you?" Jun shouted as he ran up to me.

"Jun!!" I shouted back as we embraced "Long time no see man! How you been?"

"Doing well, dance major and part of the sophomore dance team of course!"

"Are you one of the main dancers? Please tell me you are."

"Sadly no i didn't make the cut. One sophomore, Park Jimin hyung and a Junior, Jung Hoseok hyung are the main dancers for the sophomore team. They're best friends."

"A junior in a sophomore dance team? That's odd." I said, tilting my head in confusion

"He's the one and only son of the CEO, plus Jimin hyung personally requested," Jun said, sighing "From past experiences, he's a bit strict when students make the slightest mistake in the routine, but other than that he's pretty funny and he's a very experienced dancer."

"Hmm I'd have to see him dance and be the judge of that."

"Cocky as always Soonyoung, you haven't changed a bit!" Jun laughed punching Soonyoung lightly on the arm, "Anyway i should introduce you to my friends and fellow dancers, this is Xu Minghao, b-boy dancer and freshman."

"Hi it's nice to meet you Soonyoung hyung" we shook hands, _*he seems nice.*_

"And this is Lee Chan, also a freshman, self proclaimed Michael Jackson".

Chan glared,

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you hyung, Jun hyung always talks about you."

"Oh is that so Jun, better be good things."

"Nothing but good things, you know me" Jun winked.

 

\---

 

_30 minutes of touring later_

"Hey Jun, could i ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"You know that girl? The one part of the student council? Yoonme i think her name was?"

"Yeah of course, she's a fellow '96 liner and is one of the main dancers of the sophomore girls team, alongside her best friend Ara. Why? You interested?" Jun smirked as he nudging Soonyoung on the arm.

"Ha.ha.ha. Very funny Jun, you should know me, i play hard to get with those girls. I just thought she was cute that's all."

"As if you've ever had a girlfriend anyway", Jun said almost crying from laughter, "but hey, look if you really are interested, she's actually been recently dumped by, a senior named Park Jinyoung. For a dude."

"You mean the guy was gay?" I turned to look at the latter talking.

"Yeah, apparently the whole time he was dating her, he liked some other guy."

"Who's the guy?"

"Oh you mean Jinyoungs boyfriend? I don't actually know much about him but i heard he came from America, half way through last year. I don't know how he got to Jinyoung's good side that easily.  Pretty sure his name is Mark Tuan." Jun replied, unsure look on his face, "I've actually seen him around dance, but he seems quiet, I heard he's a rap major."

"Oh damn, i still can't get over the fact that she got dumped because her boyfriend was gay."

"I heard she was badly affected though so I'd keep it on the low"

"I'm not ACTUALLY interested in Yoonme."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE INTERESTED IN MARK?"

I gave him one of those wtf looks and hit him in the head.

"NO YOU DOUCHE, i am as straight as a ruler, you out of all people should know that."

"You sure? There's some cute guys out there" Jun smirked, showing off his biceps.

I turned away from him walking with a hand on my face.

_*Honestly why am i even friends with him*_

"HEY SOONYOUNG WAIT UP" Jun shouted finally realising that his friend had disappeared.

_*oh lord Soonyoung run*_

 

\---

 

Soonyoung ran, and ran looking back constantly if he had lost the boy, until he bumped into a relatively short, chesnut brown haired male, both of them toppling over.

"Ah shit, can you watch where you're going?"

"Oh.. I'm.. so.. sorry, i was just running from a friend-" Soonyoung manged to huff out.

"You shouldn't be running inside the campus." The short male said angrily, picking up his notes and books from the ground.

 _*What a guy, what's the rush anyway, it's the first day.*_  Soonyoung thought, staring at the male blankly

"Wow, you're the one who bumped into me and you're just gonna stand there?! Thanks a lot." The boy looked up scrunching his nose.

"Oh sorry." kneeling down Soonyoung helped the smaller male pick up his last few books.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before... guessing you're a freshman." Jihoon said, still annoyed, dusting his clothes off.

"Uhm yeah I'm new, Kwon Soonyoung, i'm a sophomore, dance major" Soonyoung said, extending his arm out. _*when did I get so flustered*_

The male stared at the hand for a while before returning the gesture, "ah, Lee Jihoon, I'm also a sophomore,vocal major, leader of the sophomore boys vocal team."

"Wow, do you write songs as well? Judging by the amount of composition books you have."

"Yeah i do, i write, compose and produce songs for the vocal team." Jihoon smiled proudly.

"Oh so what's the rush? You looked like you were in a hurry."

"Shit omg i completely forgot, uhm i gotta go, i'll see you around" Jihoon said as he sprinted across the hall.

 _*what a fast guy for someome who has short legs*_ , "ah yeah bye!" _*but hey what happend to no running in the campus?.*_

"AH SOONYOUNG THERE YOU ARE!" Jun shouted as he slung his arm across Soonyoung's shoulder

"OHMYGOD, you scared the living daylights out of me Jun"

"We gotta get to vocal class now c'mon!"

\---

First day of school wasn't all that bad. Despite the fact that Soonyoung had bumped into Hoseok (not knowing who he was) spilling coffee all over his practice clothes. But other than that the teachers weren't too bad, and well Jihoon was in his vocal class which he found was a relatively pleasant surprise.

Couples scattered all over the schools lawn, kissing and hugging each other goodbye. Which Soonyoung found extremely cringe worthty for his lonely ass.

He stopped walking when a familiar face caught his eye, the male was trailing behind a rather taller male with black messy hair.

_*Isn't that Jihoon? Is that his boyfriend?*_

"You interested in him hyung?"

I shook my head, facing the latter, "Ah me? No Chan, I'm not interested in men."

"You sure look like you are hyung~ See you tomorrow!" Chan and Minghao ran disappearing in the speed of light.

_*ah kids, but i must admit he is quite attractive.*_


	2. Wrong Lectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, I'm trying to edit and post all the chapters I have already written :)

**CHAPTER 2**

 

It's been about 3 weeks since the school year had started and Soonyoung already has been having some problems.

He stared at the ceiling , with the words *what's wrong with you* circling his mind.

Recently Soonyoung has been practicing and spending more time in the dance practice room. Even going as far as cutting his vocal classes and missing out on crucial vocal lessons, which may determine his 'placement' within the vocal team. But then again, he really only transferred to SKI High to become an EVEN BETTER dancer.

Hoseok's first impressions in dance class weren't good. Soonyoung let his cocky side take over him (yet again) and not to mention spilling coffee on the junior, leader, main dancer and the CEO's SON wasn't much help to Soonyoung either. Lately he's been thriving to prove to Hoseok that he isn't just a stuck up, over confident,clumsy dancer.

Problems with his studies is not the only reason why Kwon Soonyoung is stressed.

 _*Kwon Soonyoung, you- you can't*_ Soonyoung shut his eyes, trying to remove the thoughts from his head, _*it's not right, it can't be right.*_

 

\---

 

_a few days ago_

"Why are you looking at me like that, do i have something on my face?" Jihoon asked, rather flustered.

"Oh- oh no- no you have nothing on your face." Soonyoung managed to stutter out. _*You look perfectly fine*_

"Don't you have another class to get to Soonyoung?" replied Jihoon, trying to escape the slight awkwardness.

Having spent only a short time together Jihoon knew Soonyoung's schedule like the back of his hand.

The two have been hanging out a lot recently, mostly because Soonyoung has been been requesting extra _'tutoring lessons_ ' because he demands that he can't catch up due to ' _dance_ '.

"Ah dance? i do but.."

"hmm?"

"Hoseok hyung doesn't really like me.. i think i got on his bad side."

"Hoseok hyung? you mean the junior dance team leader?" Jihoon half-shouted, surprised.

"Yep one and only" Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"That guy doesn't have a bad side!" Jihoon laughed "I think you've got the wrong person Soonyoung."

"What do you mean?" Soonyoung asked, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I should be asking you that. Knowing Hoseok hyung, he's basically a ball of fluff, a sunshine. In fact i have never seen him angry. EVER."

"Really?! During practice he's very tough and rather strict actually. Jun's warned me about his slightly strict nature, but I didn't think it'd be this bad." Soonyoung replied, shaking his head to change the subject, "How come you know him so well? Couldn't be that you guys dating right?"

"Jun? As in Wen Junhui?"

"Yes. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Oh, really? Is that so?" There was a slight pause before Jihoon continued, "Well anyway for Hoseok-ie hyung to be acting like that, you must've done something ridiculous. He probably really doesnt like you" Jihoon shrugged, completely ignoring the question from before.

"Wow that totally helps Jihoon-ie, thanks" Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the latter.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

Soonyoung chuckled at the sight of Jihoon standing up from his chair furrowing his eyebrows, "You're so cute."

"I-i-i umm, okay." Jihoon sat back down, focusing back on the lyrics he was writing.

Soonyoung hadn't realised that the thoughts in his head were said out loud.

"I um, I'm sorry. I should go.. see you Jihoon." Soonyoung scurried, quickly grabbing his stuff with trembling hands, and leaving.

"Yeah um see you.." Jihoon didn't look up, in fear that Soonyoung might see his blushing face. Half of him wished Soonyoung didn't leave.

 

\---

 

_11:30 pm_

"YOU CAN'T LIKE JIHOON KWON SOONYOUNG" Soonyoung shouted as he sat up from his bed, failing to get any sort sleep.

"Y-You, can't like boys Soonyoung" he whispered to himself repeatedly, eyes slowly filling with tears. "You can't like boys."

 

\---

 

Ever since Soonyoung was young, he has always been told by people around him that being gay wasn't right. Predominantly his dad, he was so strongly against it that he told Soonyoung, being gay is a disgrace and if he was to come out he'd be kicked out of the family.

After his dad's passing, from a deadly car accident, all he had left of him was the questions he had always been afraid to ask and the lessons he had been taught. So Soonyoung had grown up thinking that love was only to be between man and woman. That all people were to remain straight.

His mom never really approached the topic, anything related to his dad In fact. When Soonyoung did have the courage to ask, his mom would just change the subject completely.

 

\---

 

"Soonyoung! Honey are you alright, are you hurt?" Soonyoung's mom worriedly asked, barging through the latter's bedroom doors.

Soonyoung cradled his face in his hands, tears flowing out. Soonyoung's mom quickly by his side hugging him, trying her best to calm him down.

"Soonyoung baby, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" She said wiping his tears as they parted.

"I-I- I don't know mom, i really don't know..." he sniffled.

"Is it about school, are you being bullied? Are the teachers too hard on you? Do you want me to transfer you back to Maseok High? I could do that for you honey."

"No mom.. it's just about someone at school.."

"Is he hurting you? Do you want me to report him.. unless its a girl, are you crying over a girl you like Soonyoung?!"

"I-I no mom it's not a girl.." he nervously said playing with his fingers.

"Oh who is the boy, i'll report him as soon as possible, no one should be making you feel this way Soonyoung" she said, seriousness in her tone.

"I- please don't report him mom..." he looked up, still a bit teary.

"Soonyoung honey, who is this boy? I need to know what he's doing to you, i need to know how he's treating you and why he's making my baby cry like this."

"He-he- he's great mom, the best person i have ever met in my life. Honestly he's pretty cute, charming, talented and has a magnificent voice. He's- he's perfect.."

"Soonyoung honey.. really? You scared me!" She hugged him once again this time tighter, slightly laughing.

"Y-you're not mad mom?"

"Of course not, Soonyoung! Well maybe just despite the fact that you made me think you were being harassed, why would i be mad?"

Soonyoung chuckled, hugging his mom tightly, in relief, "but mom.. he-he- he's a boy.. i'm a boy?"

"Honey, when it comes to love there are no rules. No boundaries. You just feel. Trust me, there's no other feeling like it, you'll just know" she said smiling.

"But mom.. dad.. he."

"Soonyoung dear, that's a story for another time okay? All you need to know is that your dad's lessons weren't always right." she said sighing.

"Okay mom.."

There was a long silent pause before she replied, "now, when can i meet him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a new writer but I have been on AO3 enjoying various other fanfics written by the most amazing authors! Seeing the amount of hits alone makes me jump out in happiness, thank you all ❤️


	3. Untold Stories

**CHAPTER 3**

 

The next morning, Soonyoung woke up feeling quite ecstatic and excited to head to school. But according to his luck, it wasn't that easy. Standing up from his bed, he felt a slight yet painful sting, coming from his head.

"Ah shit!" Soonyoung whimpered, falling back onto the soft mattress. 

He clearly hasn't gotten much sleep, only falling into dreamland three hours after his mom had left his room.

"Soonyoung you're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Soonyoung's mom shouted, this becoming a regular routine.

"I'm coming mom!" He managed to stand up, barely bearing the pain.

"Good morning honey, I made your favourite eggs on toast!" Mrs. Kwon chirped.

"Goodmoring mom~ I knew I could smell something delicious from my room!" Soonyoung jumped and hugged his mum, face beaming with delight.

"Are you feeling alright honey? You're looking a bit pale."

"I jumped and hugged you, I even smiled and you still noticed? But I swear I'm okay mom, I just have a slight headache..."

"You see? That's what you get for staying up too late thinking about your boyfriend!"

"MOM! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well at least not yet." Mrs. Kwon chuckled, ruffling Soonyoung's hair, placing the plate of toast on the table in the process. "Do you still want to head to school? You can take a rest if you want. It might get worse."

"No mom, I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus I don't want to avoid Jihoon-ie more than I already have."

"Oh so that's his name huh? Jihoon-ie. How cute!" She said smiling, "well then, if that's the case, you better hurry up so you can meet up with him!"

Soonyoung was glad that his mother was extremely supportive, despite the fact that he basically came out to her in the middle of the night. Finishing his last couple of bites, Soonyoung kissed his mom goodbye and walked (more like sprinted) to school.

  
\---

  
"You don't look so good today, you alright hyung?" Chan asked, concerned.

They were sitting in their usual old, brown, isolated table, in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Yeah bro are you alright?" Jun added.

"I'm taking full offence to that you two, I ALWAYS look good!" Soonyoung exclaimed, his remark not really matching the state of his face. Deep, dark circles and pale.

"Hyung... I think they're right." Minghao mentioned, A look of concern on all three boys.

Soonyoung, eventually giving up, replied "I-I yeah, yeah I'm good. I just didn't get much sleep last night. It's proabably just a slight migraine." Soonyoung's chin resting against his palm.

Soonyoung was looking to speak to Jihoon this morning, till he spotted him with the same black haired male, from the first day of school. He thought he'd just hold it off till their vocal class.

"We could take you to the nurse, maybe for some pain killers? You're gonna skip vocal class anyway right?" Jun reassured, patting his friend on the back.

*Vocal class. Fuck. Jihoon.* Soonyoung drifted. "I-I-I'm fine honestly. I'm not skipping vocal class today."

"Woah what's with the sudden change of wind bro, you always skip vocal class."

"I-I-I want to secure a spot in the sophomore boys vocal team!"

"Really hyung, last time I checked that was the least of your concern." Chan said, between mouthfuls of his mom's homemade bulgogi. Minghao beside him nodding in agreement.

"Well I thought about it and I want to do well, may it be dancing or singing. Gotta be an all rounder you know." Soonyoung sat up, winking.

"Whatever you say hyung." Chan chuckled.

"You sure it isn't because of a certain Lee Jihoon, Mr. Kwon? I've seen the way you look at him." Jun said, emphasising on the males name, as he moved closer to Soonyoung.

"Omg Jun, shut up, you're so loud." Soonyoung whispered, covering his friends mouth.

Jun removed the hand and continued, "not like anyone can here us talking all the way-- here.." He halted, looking up.

Soonyoung followed his friends shocked glare to a meet the eyes of a rather familiar, tall, black haired male. His name badge reading Seungcheol. He wasn't alone, standing with him were 4 other males. Beside Seungcheol, with long luscious brown hair, Jeonghan, the younger, western looking male, Hansol and the two men slightly taller than Soonyoung, by the name of Wonwoo and Mingyu.

_*Isn't he that guy Jihoon is always with.*_ Soonyoung thought, feeling like a cactus is slowly pricking his chest.

"With your loud ass voice Mr. Wen, you can be heard all the way from the science block. Now why has my brother's name suddenly popped up in your little pep talk?" Seungcheol spoke, his clenched fist and angry eyes controlled, yet immensely intimidating.

Soonyoung froze, the slight heaviness in his heart relieving itself. _*that's his brother? oh my god.*_

Jun rolled his eyes at the remark, "Oh Cheolie hyung, we meet again~ What a very pleasant surprise! You have nothing to worry about, we were just talking about a FRIEND. That's all." Jun replied sarcastically, looking up, smiling at the elder.

"Last time I checked, Mr. Wen, my brother, hated your guts."

"And last time I checked, you didn't put your face up, in other people's business. Hyung."

Jeonghan glared at the male, almost launching at him, teeth clenched. Luckily, Seungcheol stopped him with his arm before he could do so.

"Watch it Junhui. You may be forgetting, I'm a senior at this school and I am older than you. Have some respect."

"That doesn't change anything hyung!  May you be older and or not, I'm not respecting anyone, who doesn't respect me."

"You did that to yourself Junhui. You out of all people deserve to be mistreated. If you didn't steal Daeun in the first place, we wouldn't be having this dispute."

_*Daeun? Jun has never mentioned a Daeun.*_ Soonyoung wondered.

Jun got up from his seat grasping Seungcheol's collar. "You know that she loved ME and not your PETTY. ASS. LITTLE. BROTHER."

Seungcheol's 'crew' was about to pull Jun off of him, but Seungcheol nodded as if signalling that he's got this handled.

Soonyoung sat there, confused with his two freshman friends watching the two males bickering, ready to stop any further initiated commotion.

"No one calls my brother a petty ass." Seungcheol pushed Jun off him and threw a punch straight at Jun's jaw, blood splattering across the cafeteria's white tiled floor. Students piled around them, phones in hand, left and right taping the scene.

Soonyoung, Chan and Minghao gasped, pulling their friend up from the floor. Before Jun could return the punch, Soonyoung and Chan rushed to grab his arms, shaking him to his senses.

Seungcheol chuckled, fixing his tie, "that's right, you better stay away from me and my family you bastard."

"You make it seem like it's such a big deal Seungcheol."

"MY FUCKING BROTHER ALMOST DIED!" Seungcheol screamed, ready to throw another punch.

Soonyoung froze again.

"BUT HE DIDN'T SEUNGCHEOL, HE DIDN'T" Jun glared, blood still dripping from his lip, a mix of anger and defeat filling his eyes.

"HYUNG!" Soonyoung whipped around facing the familiar voice. It's Jihoon.

Jihoon ran next to Seungcheol, pushing through the dense crowd of people, quickly checking if he's alright.

"What are you doing hyung.." Jihoon asked concerned. "If any of the school council members see this, you know mom and dad will be called."

"It's not like it's anything new Jihoon, plus as if they'd give a fuck about me anyway. I heard these bastards talking shit about you."

"We-we weren't talking shit." Soonyoung stuttered out voice small, before Jun could make it worse.

Jihoon turned around glaring at the group, also rather shocked at hearing the voice of the slightly older male. "Please for the love of god, leave me, us. Alone. Jun, please."

Soonyoung looked down, slightly disappointed that the male completely ignored him.

Jun wiped the remaining blood off his mouth before speaking, "wouldn't have happened if your stupid brother just fucking minded his own business."

"Stop acting like the victim. I heard you mention my brothers name!" Seungcheol said, furious.

"Cause that's totally an appropriate reason to just throw a punch at me. I mentioned his goddamn name!" Jun replied, throwing his hands up in the air.

Soonyoung and Jihoon locked eyes. One full of confusion and concern and the other sad and on the verge of tears.

"Who gave you the right to even mention his name. After all the you did-"

"HYUNG! STOP! That's enough. Let's go before the Council catches any of this.

Soonyoung was about to say something before someone interrupted.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! WEN JUNHUI! Principal's office now!" Yoonme shouted from the other side of the cafeteria.

  
\---

  
Soonyoung decided to attend his vocal class despite Jun being sent home.

As he opened the door the whole class turned their attention towards him. Whispers going around, they probably recognised him from the commotion earlier.

"Ah Kwon Soonyoung. Long time no see young man." The vocal coach said, "Have a seat. I'll talk to you outside once I get through this."

Soonyoung looked around the room before spotting his usual seat next to Jihoon and Jun is still empty. He looked at the younger male, smiling, but Jihoon just turned away, focusing back on the lesson. Soonyoung sighed and sat with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Youngjae instead afraid that the younger was upset.

Soonyoung took small casual glances at the younger male thinking he was getting away with it. Jihoon however knew all along, he got a bit uneasy and excused himself to the bathroom.

"Soonyoung hyung, why do you keep staring at Jihoon hyung?" Seokmin whispered.

"He obviously has a little something for Jihoon hyung, duh" Seungkwan added, trying to hold back his giggle.

"I-I don't, and I was not staring!"

"Soonyoung, it's hella obvious, trust me we all noticed." Seungkwan, laughed.

"I wasn't staring though!" Soonyoung half-shouted making the other three look at him. Also right at that moment, Jihoon had just come back.

"Got something to share with the class Mr. Kwon?" The teacher turned around glaring at the male. "Wait for me outside the classroom."

Soonyoung stood up grabbing his belongings, he saw Jihoon standing In front of the door. Jihoon scurried back to his seat, eyes glued to the floor, he didn't spare a glance at the latter at all.

 

\---

 

"Why haven't you been attending lessons Soonyoung? You know if you continue to do this you won't be able to catch up and pass the preliminaries."

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Kim, I've just been so focused on dance, I really want a spot in the team."

"Why have you come back then? The last thing I want is for you to fail both classes. Maybe you should just focus on your Major."

"Well I've thought about it and I think being all rounded in performing arts will help me with my future career."

"I hope you know that, with more subjects, comes bigger responsibility Soonyoung. If you're just going to come in and disrupt my lesson, I'd personally  be the one escorting you out. From now on, if you come to lessons and training, you'll still be able to catch up. This is your final chance, please stick to your decision" She said sternly.

"Yes Mrs. Kim I'm sorry for my behaviour today. I promise it won't happen again." Soonyoung bowed before the vocal coach returned to the classroom.

 

\---

 

The bell rang signalling that the school day is over. The students sighed in relief, quickly packing their things and hurrying out the class room door.

Youngjae offered Soonyoung a ride back home, but he refused, saying that he'll be waiting for some friends. Soonyoung was one of the last to leave along with Jihoon. Once they were out of the classroom, Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's wrist halting him.

"Jihoon wait."

Jihoon turned around head down. "What do you want Soonyoung." He said bluntly.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier. Between Junhui and your brother."

"Sorry for what? You didn't actually talk shit did you?" Jihoon asked looking up. Jihoon's eyes weren't the ones Soonyoung were first drawn into, his eyes were filled with sadness and stress rather than the cheerful and worry-free Soonyoung knew. The familiar sting in his heart is back.

"I-I of course not! I would never." Soonyoung stuttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jihoon huffed.

"What? What do you mean?" 

"You've been avoiding me for two weeks Soonyoung! Junhui, honestly isn't all of a good influence either."

"I-I mean I'm sorry. I just- I mean. I know that I've mentioned to you that I've been friends with Jun since we were kids, why have you never said anything about him being a bad influence?"

"It's personal."

"Personal? Stupid of me to have thought we were close."

"We've only known each other for less than a month. Don't get too ahead of yourself." Jihoon mentioned, head darting back down to the ground, "Not to mention you left me during your requested private tutoring."

"You know why I left."

"Ugh no? And don't tell me you left purely because you called me cute?"

"THATS EXACTLY WHY" Soonyoung shouted. Jihoon was horrified, the fact that he wanted Soonyoung to stay made him feel rediculous. After seeing Jihoon's reaction, Soonyoung felt like he could kill himself right then and there.

"Really? Are you fucking serious? Shouldn't I have been the one to leave? You and your stupid remarks." Anger could clearly be seen taking over the younger's body.

"Stupid? Couldn't you have at least thought that I was flustered." Soonyoung said, cheeks turning a light shade of pink, tone now much softer, "What's it got to do with Junhui being a bad influence anyway?"

"I have no obligation to mention or explain anything to you Soonyoung. You heard me, it's personal."

"JIHOON!" Seungcheol shouted running up to the two, as he finally found his younger brother. "What are YOU doing here? Aren't you one of Junhui's little friends?"

Soonyoung couldn't seem to let a word out, he felt as if his mouth was taped shit and his feet were glued to the ground.

"Go ahead hyung, I'll meet you in the car."

"Hurry up. I don't want you hanging around people like him."

Soonyoung clenched his fist, gulping.

"I gotta go. Hopefully this is our last meeting. Goodbye Soonyoung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to school tomorrow and this is my last pre-written chapter! Since I'm really really dedicated to soonhoon I'd doubt that I won't update regularly~ I'll be sure to let you all know if assignments get in the way ❤️


	4. Discontinued

This fic is now being discontinued.. I have realised that I won't have time to write or update due to school. Not a lot of people liked this fic anyway and since it's my first fic, looking back at it I really really hate it. Thank you to those who gave this a chance and to those who actually liked it~

— maz


End file.
